


Now You Listen, Now You Don't

by Halfblood_Fiend



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Just the Doctor Messing with Spock, M/M, Until Spock Messes With Him Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: Bones plays a joke on Mr. Spock and it backfires.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536041
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fictober19





	Now You Listen, Now You Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 is missing because it was original fiction, which I am capable of every now and again. :)
> 
> Day 3 : Now? Now you listen to me?

“Doctor McCoy.”

Bones wasn’t exactly pleased when he heard the hiss of the sliding doors to begin with. But he knew he was _in for it_ when he heard that damn voice call his name.

He tossed the PADD on his desk, preemptively rolled his eyes, and made to get up, but the hobgoblin himself beat him, appearing in the doorway with his hands behind his back and standing like a statue.

“Yes, Spock? What can I do for you?”

The Vulcan seemed to take this as an invitation. He inclined his head and walked into the room, allowing Bones’ office door to slide closed behind him. “Dr. McCoy. I have a question about the Captain’s health, if you would permit me.”

“Now, Mister Spock, you know I can’t give out sensitive patient information,” Bones said with a sweet smile. Just what in the sam hell was this man going to be on about? It was usually never something good when Spock appeared in his office. For some reason, the man was never coming in just to see how he was doing. No, there was always something, but _what_ was the question.

“Naturally, Doctor. I merely wished to inquire about his general well-being. Would you say that the Captain is well?”

Bones frowned. What was the angle here? “Yes.”

Spock nodded, seemingly satisfied. “And would you say he is fit for duty?”

“What the blast are you on about, Spock? Jim’s as fit for duty as you or I am. You waltz in here and question the Captain—”

The Vulcan held up his hand. “Doctor, please. Answer the question.”

Chewing on his cheek as he regarded the man looking unmoved on the other side of his desk, Bones considered how best to answer. Sure, Jim had been in here not too long ago with terrible stress-related migraines and the like, but that was almost normal for a captain. The responsibility he had to shoulder…well, no one could fault him. And Bones found Spock’s line of questioning disquieting, besides. He was being awfully vague with the ultimate reason for his visit. What was he fishing for? And more importantly, what could Bones accidentally give away?

“Jim has…been under some stress. But nothing that’s not normal and nothing that would make him _unfit_ for duty!”

Spock cocked an eyebrow. “Stress?”

“Yes, _stress._ You see, Spock, most normal human beings with normal, healthy emotions, when faced with the trials and tribulations that life has to offer, become _stressed_. It’s an automatic response to—”

The Vulcan’s mouth pressed into a thin line for a moment. He blinked, and the mask of calm was back. “Yes, doctor, I do know what _stress is_. Thank you.”

Somewhat satisfied he got to him, even momentarily, Bones allowed himself a smirk. “Now, will you _tell_ me what these fool questions are all about?”

Spock’s hands moved from behind his back, to cross over his chest and he regarded Bones for a few heartbeats. “I have marked an… _inefficiency_ with the Captain as of late. If he is ‘under stress’ that confirms my hypothesis. It must have something to do with the delegation that is coming aboard. Would you say that is true?”

Bones nodded and answered, “Yes, that would be my guess. He’s been running around almost nonstop. Command’s got him doing this and doing that. It’s madness!”

“I agree. I was hoping to alleviate some of his stress, if I could. As more of an expert in human behavior, do you have any suggestions?”

Snorting, Bones thought of one thing, in particular, that came to mind…but Spock wouldn’t like it. No… No, he shouldn’t even say it. It was unfair. But it was too easy! And the joke would be wasted on Spock. But… he felt that if he didn’t say it, he would miss a great opportunity. Bones reckoned he might even _burst_ from not saying it.

So he did.

Grinning in his lopsided way, Bones looked up at the Vulcan and tried to keep a straight face. “Well, there’s always sex. That’s a tried, tested, and true way to help a man—ah—_unload._” He couldn’t help himself. He let out a loud barking laugh and slapped the table with his hand.

But Spock was not laughing (which was to be expected), in fact, he nodded slowly and almost seemed to be crunching the numbers in that damned computer brain of his (which was not to be expected).

Bones’ smile slipped. “Spock?”

At the sound of his name, the Vulcan looked at him and raised his brows. “Thank you, Doctor. I will take your advice.”

“Wait.”

Spock spun on his heel and the door to his office slid open.

“Wait!” Bones scrambled out of his chair to keep sight of Spock and knocked into the corner of his desk. Swearing and rubbing his hip, he limped around it. But by the time he reached the doorway, the first officer was already halfway out of the medbay. “Wait a minute, Spock!”

And then he was gone.

“That _blasted, pointy-eared—” _Bones quietly swore to himself. He took a step towards the door and pain shot through his leg. He threw his hands into the air. “Now?! _Really??_ Now?? _Now_ you listen to me??”


End file.
